Twisted: A modern fairytale
by MillaMayhem
Summary: Alex and Olivia are in high school together. Alex is the popular queen bee who hides many shameful secrets. Olivia is the free spirited tomboy. Can they work through Alex's tough past and present together? Or will she crumble.
1. Authors note

Authors note:

Hey this is my new story.

It's called Twisted: A modern fairytale

It's a fanfic about Alexandra cabot and Olivia benson

*DISCLAIMER*

I do not own any of the characters names etc they all belong to dick wolf except the ones I make up myself

Now..

Some other characters featured in my story of my own creation are…

Leigh cabot (Alex's mother)

James cabot (Alex's father)

Catherine cabot (Alex's younger sister)

There might be more later but for now toodle oo

Lol

Oh and it's set when Alex and Olivia are in highschool and there around 16-17 ish

.EXPLORE

*PEACE OUT*

MillaMayhem xx


	2. Goodbye Eden

**Authors note: Hey this is the irst chapter to another new story of mine so yeh oh and bold italics reperesent a flashback k**

.EXPLORE

*PEACE OUT*

MillaMayhem xx

_**Alex.**_

My eyes slowly drifted around my room.

They peered over all the boxes that surrounded me.

Until now I never realised that practically my whole life could fit into 10 boxes.

All that was left to pack now was the big things like my desk, bed, T.V and last but not least the contents of my cupboard.

I picked up one of the remaining boxes and made my way towards the cupboard.

As I began piling things into it such as old teddy bears, trinkets and photo albums I opened one of the albums.

The minute I did I wished I hadn't.

It was a family photo.

My mother Leigh looked so happy clutching a young Catherine in her arms.

Even for me it was hard to believe that Catherine was once a baby.

Now she was just an annoying 14 year old.

My mother had always adored her because she was different.

Unlike the rest of us she had Jet black waves for hair while we had thick honey blonde hair.

Unlike I Catherine had my fathers deep blue eyes while I had my mothers ocean blue ones.

Moving my eyes away from Catherine I looked at myself.

Back then I was a chubby cheeked 4 year old who would happily cling to her father James' leg during a photo.

Now I could barely stand to look at him.

I chucked the album into the box with the rest of my things and proceeded to pile more things into the box.

After a few minutes I had reached the bottom of my cupboard.

My pulse seemed to quicken when I picked up the colourful Childs blanket that lay before me.

I stared at it.

Upon picking it up I felt the soft wool that lay on the underside and as I slowly kneaded it through my fingers, I felt a tear.

This particular blanket had been thrown in the bottom of my cupboard in an attempt to hide it from my mother.

All those years ago I had torn it.

I had torn it out of pure fear…

_**I awoke with a terrible chill.**_

_**I clenched my eyes so tightly hoping the spider would release me.**_

_**My blanket offered some security as I bit into it with such force that I could taste wool particles hovering down my throat.**_

_**This had been happening every night for two years now.**_

_**I tried to envelope myself in the blanket as the spider drew closer.**_

_**I didn't stand a chance.**_

_**While it was happening I saw the spider's eyes.**_

_**The spider was daddy.**_

I shook my head as a way to clear those horrible memories from my mind.

I threw the blanket with all my might into the bin that was near my door.

"Hey watch it Lex'' Catherine said as she dodged the blanket.

"Sorry Cathy." I mumbled while taping up the last box.

"Well dad said we were leaving now."

I took one last look around the room that was once mine before I followed Catherine out the door.

"Goodbye Eden…"


	3. Home is home

A/N- Hey sorry i suck at posting stuff but be happy because this story is going to have it's first 6 chapters posted tonight!

Then on to whites chocolate... hehehehe...

*DISCLAMER*

I don't own anything it belongs to dick wolf!

_**Olivia. **_The minute I entered through the backdoor I could smell the stench of booze and cigarettes filling my lungs.

I covered my mouth and nose by pulling the sweatshirt I was wearing up and over them.

I stumbled through the deserted hallway, taking my shoes off as I went.

I'd been at school all day and only came home now so I could change my clothes and grab the money I'd saved up and hidden in my underwear drawer.

I walked past the lounge room only to witness my mother on the couch in nothing but her underwear with a man I didn't know.

Determined not to be heard by either of them I crept up the stairs and into my room.

Days like this were an often occurrence in my household.

After a while you just learn to put your head down and keep walking.

I knew there were people worse off than me.

Once in my room I slid my shirt up and over my head so I could replace it with my green tank and black leather jacket.

After sliding on a pair of baggy worn jeans I tousled my chestnut hair in an effort to get it looking somewhat nice.

After about ten minutes I gave up on my hair and just decided to shove what little money I had into my back pocket.

My mothers a drunk and my fathers a low life rapist but I'm past that.

The few friends I have think I'm strong but I don't see it.

Me choosing to put up with this isn't strength it's weakness.

I could leave at any time without another word but I don't…

Because I'm a coward.

I work most nights to cover the rent of this tiny apartment and to cover the food and things but it never seems enough.

I'm so used to seeing overdue rent notices in the mail that I just see it as normal now.

Forgetting the fact that the rent was a week overdue I headed out the door to meet up with my friends for a while.

"Hey Olivia, over here." Shouted my friends Cam and Cory in unison.

I greeted them with a small wave and a smile before taking my seat next to Cory.

Unlike myself Cory and Cam both had flowing raven black hair that reached about past their shoulders while my chestnut hair only just reached the middle of my neck.

They're both twins but both complete opposites.

Cam is a girly girl cheerleader and Cory is the tomboy that shoots spit wads at her sister.

I can't believe that we all get along.

I guess friends come in all shapes and sizes.

"So Cam what are we gonna' do for that stupid Chemistry assignment?"

"Uh uh uhhhh…" chirped Cory.

"What?" I asked in my most puzzled voice.

"She doesn't like to be called Cam now, she's decided that she wants to be more proper and get called by her real name. Isn't that right _Camilla?_"

Cory and I both smirked for a few seconds then realised that we were unable to control our laughter any longer.

As we burst out laughing Cam scowled at us before proceeding to get out of her seat and leave Cory and I in hysterics at the table.

Deciding that it would be best to let her go Cory and I remained at the table smiling at each other.

All three of us went to Cloverdale high in California.

Ever since freshman year we've been like the schools three inseparable musketeers.

In a place like Cloverdale you need friends.

In my opinion I have the best.

"Hey Cory." I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yeh?"

"What's with Cam lately anyway?"

"I think it's those cheerleaders tryna' brainwash her…"

I started to laugh again.

"Yeh brainwashing cheerleaders…"

Cory and I sat in the restaurant chatting for about an hour before she decided to go home.

I couldn't wait for school next week.

It'd take me away from my mother and to my friends.


	4. A new beginning or a new nightmare?

_**Alex.**_

The car ride had been long and tiering.

Catherine had been listening to her ipod the entire time.

Leaving Eden was an odd feeling that I couldn't explain.

Perhaps it was the fact that I'd never lived anywhere but Texas.

I was born in another small town in Texas not far from Eden, don't get me wrong I never intended to die in Texas but that didn't change the overwhelming sense of _l_ost that enveloped my body.

Eden was one of the smallest towns in Texas.

Its population only just hit past 2000.

Most of its occupants were the inmates at the prison where my dad worked.

The prison was the entire reason we moved to Eden.

My father thought it would work out better for us there with him being closer to work and all.

When we first moved to Eden I was overjoyed, just because to a 6 year old a new place was always exiting.

When we moved to Eden I got my own room.

To me this was the greatest but then I realised that was how the spider could get to me.

The spider had been abusing me since I was 6 and I'm now 16 turning 17.

Cloverdale was still a very small town.

It had a population of less than 6 thousand.

But I liked the idea of that it meant less people I'd need to know.

Our car pulled up on the curb of a two story house.

It was magnificent.

The stone path led all the way around the house until it reached the deep blue pool on the left side.

I sat in the car just staring at the huge house through my window.

"Alex honey." My mother cooed.

I looked up at her face in front of my window and slowly opened the door taking my Prada bag with me.

"I bags the top room." Shouted Catherine.

Catherine looked at me sheepishly and then poked her tongue out.

I just rolled my eyes and proceeded to the smaller room at the top of the stairs.

The house was magnificent, inside and out!

I gasped upon entering my already fully furnished room.

It had been set up only hours before we'd arrived.

My bed was clad with small teddies and pillows.

I hurried over to the drapes and opened them wide so that the sun streamed in.

It gleamed off my yellow bedspread and white carpet.

I breathed in the fresh air that flowed from the window and soaked up the heat from the warm sunshine.

As I gazed out the window and I looked at the small town and its inhabitants.

Not to far from a park I could see Cloverdale high.

My new high school.

It was strange how in one small day I had lost my home but in doing so I gained a new home.

Not only did I gain a new home I also gained new possessions, feelings and a new school.

I guess this was a new beginning too.

That night I slept peacefully.

Or at least that was until the spider came in…

I'd learned a long time ago not to scream.

I'd learned not to scream as he shoved himself inside of me.

I'd learned not to whimper as he forced me down.

I'd learned not to cry every time he took a piece of me…


	5. The new girl

_**Olivia.**_

Cory and I jogged around the dirt track of the oval, pacing ourselves with everyone else.

"So Cory." I muttered almost out of breath.

"Yeh?" she puffed back.

"Now that Cam wants to be called Camilla do you want to be called Cordelia?" I chuckled and gave a sheepish grin.

"No! I hate that name and you know it."

"I know I'm just checking…"

I veered off to the side of the track to take a brake.

As I watched Cory run I surveyed the area.

Everything looked the same.

The football jocks were in the centre of the oval training, the cheerleaders were giggling around them like 5 year olds and my class was running.

It was the same people at the same time every week.

Well it _was_.

As I watched my class run I saw three girls sitting cross legged on the side watching.

Usually I wouldn't have noticed but that's because a week ago there was only 2 of them, now there was 3!

I was star struck.

Her thick honey blonde hair was tied back in a tight ponytail that attached itself to the back of her head.

Her shapely, tanned legs glistened in the sun underneath her gym shorts.

My eyes couldn't look away.

"Olivia Benson!" shouted Mrs Evans.

I looked up form my dazed stare at the new girl.

"Yes miss?"

Her hand waved me over to where the girls were sitting so I swallowed the dry lump in my throat and walked over.

When I got there the new girl stood up and hugged her friends.

"Bye Tiffany. Bye Bree"

Her voice was captivating.

I felt as though for if only a moment I could fly.

"Olivia this is Alexandra Cabot, she's new here and I'd like you to show her to her next class."

"It's just Alex miss…" She muttered.

"Alex…" I murmured in a dazed voice.

This earned me a few stares from Tiffany and Bree.

I didn't care.

"So ummm… what do you have next?"

I couldn't believe I was so nervously tugging at the bottom of my shirt but I couldn't stop.

"I have creative writing."

"Me too, I guess that's why she asked me too show you." I smiled.

Without another word I headed off to the change rooms with Alex following close behind.

When we entered the change rooms I proceeded to pull of my shirt and change into another.

Alex walked into a stall to change there.

That was odd even the queen bees Tiffany and Bree changed with the rest of us.

After changing I waited at the door.

I was waiting for Alexandra cabot.

_The new girl…_

"The hot new girl…"

"Did you say something?" Alex said as she walked out of the stall in her school dress.

"Oh um no nothing just mumbling to myself."

Few that was close.

The next bell went as Alex and I walked down the corridor.

She was so beautiful.

I couldn't stop staring at her baby blues.

Then all of a sudden she caught me staring at her.

She awkwardly looked away and blushed just like me.

We then turned back to face each other at the same time.

We both laughed.

In creative writing we sat together.

We'd really hit it off.

All of a sudden I noticed Tom staring at her.

Tom was football team captain every girl would die to go out with him.

Well every girl except me…

"Hey Alex Tom's staring at you." I said as I nudged her arm.

"Yeh I know! He's been harassing me all day. I just want him to leave me alone…"

"Why? What does he want?"

Stupid question…

"He likes me and Tiffany and Bree think I should go out with him considering he's already felt me…"

She went silent and it turned awkward.

The bell for end of class rang

.Thank god!

"Um see you later Alex"


	6. New enemies equals new torture

_**Alex.**_

Cloverdale was great.

I'd been here about a month now.

It's strange I'm already back to being queen bee with Tiffany and Bree as my dutiful followers.

There's this Olivia girl.

She's really sweet.

We've become really good friends.

The strange thing about Olivia is that she's not popular but I still like her.

The other day she stared at me.

Don't get me wrong everyone stares at me but this, this was different.

Olivia didn't stare at me like a piece of meat

Or a new toy

Or even as someone different and more superior to herself.

She treated me like a human…

Catherine and I had never been particularly close as children or even now as teenagers.

But every now and then we'd find one-another in each others rooms.

This was one of those times.

I sat cross legged on my sunshine yellow bedspread while Catherine sat on the floor leaning against my door.

"I can't believe him…" Catherine choked between sobs.

I couldn't do anything but mumble words of comfort to her while she sobbed.

This was not my area of expertise.

"How could he just _dump _me like this?"

I was about to reply when I realised that maybe she didn't want one.

Through my teenage years I'd been groped many a time by a football jock when I was drunk.

And when I wasn't.

Since Cloverdale I'd already been felt up by the entire football team.

I hated it.

I hated having to hide who I really was.

Who I really _am…_

Bree and Tiffany been trying to get me to go out with the captain Tom for almost a week now.

He's crazy about me.

I find him repulsive.

He's always trying to feel me up.

Everyone else thinks he's an angel.

Tiffany and I sat on the football oval not far from the game when all of a sudden two large hands were working there way up my hips and upper arms.

I tensed.

"Oh hey Tom…" Tiffany mumbled half dazed in his eyes already.

"Hey can I steal Alex for a while?'

I was about to object until Tiffany practically shoved me off with him.

He took me behind the bleachers.

I barely had time to ask why we were here before he kissed me.

He pushed my back up against bleachers and shoved one of his hands up my dress.

Now I wish I remembered how to scream…

I tried to pull away but his arms held me in a binding mechanism, pressing my body against his.

His fingers stroking my underwear.

The minute he released me I spat the taste of his vile tongue on the ground around me.

I tried to leave but then he grabbed my arm visibly bruising it within seconds.

"Where do you think your going?" he spat.

"Away from you!"

As I slowly walked back from the bleachers a million eyes were on me.

Including Olivia's

Unaware of what to do I just kept walking.

As I sat in my room sobbing that night all I could think of was that I now had 2 men to be afraid of.

Why was everyone so controlled by lust?

I couldn't remember a week going by without being touched, felt…hurt.

Why didn't I tell anyone?

If they hurt me now just imagine what they'd do then.

Anyway my dads a prison officer and Tom's the most popular boy in school.

I don't stand a chance…


	7. What's happening?

_**Olivia.**_

My heart had been crushed into a million pieces the day I saw Alex being felt up by Tom

I guess I should have expected it.

I mean the queen bee always likes the football jocks.

I guess some small part of me hoped that she was gay.

I sighed and shoved my books back into my locker only to see Tom caressing Alex's upper arms at the other side of the corridor.

The chiming of the bell interrupted my staring but it didn't stop him from fondling her breast in public.

Later that day I saw her in the corridor.

"Hey Alex!"

When she didn't turn around I chased after her.

When she turned into the bathrooms I decided that it was best to wait outside, however once ten minutes passed I had gotten worried.

As the door creaked open I could hear the faint sound of sobbing.

Being as quiet as I could I checked all the stalls.

She was in the last one.

I quietly knocked and then walked in.

Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear stained.

I walked over to her placing a comforting am around her shoulder.

She visibly tensed under my grasp.

"Honey what happened?"

"He..he…he…" she choked.

I rubbed her back with my hand as she sobbed.

She seemed to relax more as I hugged her closer to my chest.

Eventually I was cradling her in my arms.

"Now Lex' do you wanna' try and tell me again?"

She moved her head from my chest and then moved so her baby blues were in direct line with my chocolate coated eyes.

"Lex', honey I won't tell anyone. Honest."

"Tom he…he…t..to…touched me…"

She broke down into shaky sobs again.

Wait so she's not going out with him?

I was confused but thought I shouldn't ask.

As I cradled the girl in my arms I could feel the warmth of her body against mine.

Her sobs had drenched my shirt, but I didn't care, well at least not now.

I took my sweatshirt and draped it over her body.

When I did this she nuzzled closer into my arms.

I sat there rubbing circles into her back and stroking her hair.

Its soft honey blonde waves felt warm against my hand.

I loved it.

I could smell her perfume and it intoxicated me.

Now that I think about it that had just been my excuses for my next actions.

As she turned to look at me I couldn't help it.

I kissed her.

She didn't pull away.

What was happening?

I couldn't take it anymore so just as quickly as I had initiated it I had pulled away.

We stared at each other.

Then all of a sudden she was up and out of my arms and heading for the door.

I scampered to my feet in an effort to catch her before she left.

She was standing at the door when I got there, just about to leave.

"Alex. Are you ok?"

She just ran off…

A/N—What do the people want now?


	8. Advice and apologies

_**Alex.**_

I could still taste Olivia on my lips as I walked swiftly down the corridor to the car park.

How could I just run away like that?

Why did she pull away?

Why'd she kiss me in the first place?

That was a good question.

Did she like me as much as I liked her?

No, she couldn't why would she?

I sat down on a rock sitting at the edge o the car park.

A few deep breaths later I heard footsteps coming my way.

Thinking it was Olivia I tensed but then relaxed upon realising it was only Bree.

"Hey Lex' you gotta' light?"

"I don't smoke." I said disgusted.

"Oh yeah…" She sighed rifling through her purse.

A few seconds later she held up a hot pink lighter triumphantly before lighting her cigarette.

"What's gotcha' down luvvie?" She said as she took a drag.

"I just did something stupid…" I sighed.

Before taking another drag she replied:

"Fruit from the forbidden tree ey' love. Don't worry life's all about making mistakes the key thing is timing."

"Well I think I stuffed mine up pretty badly…"

She turned to me butting out her cigarette and pushing her raven hair from her face.

"Darlin' you're a smart and beautiful girl I'm sure you'll work it out… And besides if you can't I'm sure it's nothing a pillow to scream into and some chocolate won't fix." She said smiling.

I had an idea.

"Hey thanks Bree but I gotta' go."

I'd already leapt out of my seat by the time she said:

"Good luck love."

I practically sprinted to the library.

"Miss Cabot slow down!" Shouted a teacher as I was almost through the doors.

"Sorry miss!"

When I got through the doors I was panting for breath.

"Excuse me may I please have a piece of a4 white paper?"

"Sure dearie ."

The lady was old, short and had owl glasses.

But she gave me what I wanted so I went to the art station to grab some pens and pencils before sitting at a table far from everyone else.

I took out a red pen and drew a border of small cheesy hearts.

When I was done I snuck into the English room and placed the note in Olivia's desk.

I hope she gets it…


	9. Wooden house

_**Olivia.**_

After all the drama I decided to go home early.

When I got home mum was already passed out.

I let go a sigh of relief that there wouldn't be a fight until later.

I was physically and mentally exhausted so the minute I hit my bed I passed out into a deep hazy sleep…

_Blackness and only blackness._

_Silence, screaming from all directions._

_Coldness then the warmth of hands…gathering me, comforting me, soothing me…_

_Blue eyes in a sea of blackness gazing…_

_The feeling of lost is suddenly gone in her arms._

_Then violent screaming…_

"Olivia!"

I hazily rolled towards the sound mistaking it for the dream.

I received a harsh slap in the face which rose me from my deep slumber.

In a defensive reaction I jumped to my feet shielding my face from the possible blows that could've come next.

After a few seconds I realised the blows weren't coming so I moved my forearm from the defensive position it was in.

Mum was sneering at me.

"Get dressed your coming with me."

I looked at the clock.

It was 2am.

I didn't know where we were going but I guessed it was to a boyfriends house.

I chucked on a blue hoodie over my black shirt and some jeans.

I didn't bother brushing my hair.

As mum pulled me down the cold dark street I stumbled over a small rock that sent me stumbling to the ground.

She stopped momentarily to stare at me.

"Hurry up girl! I havn't got all day I told Josh that I'd be there soon."

I stumbled to my feet and kept following her down the dark alley.

Nights like this were not unusual.

Usually I'd end up having to stay at there house.

The key to protecting myself was to not sleep…NEVER sleep, keep your eyes to the floor and if anyone invades your personnel space ignore it unless they touch you.

The houses we went to were usually full of drunk men that were lust filled pricks.

I could see a shabby wood house in the distance but dared not ask if that was the one we were going too.

The other houses were far behind us now and the only thing in the distance was tree's, blackness and that wooden house.

As I stumbled over unseen branches and rocks that lay on the floor I managed to cut my knee.

I winced as the denim stuck to the seeping blood.

"Come on Olivia!"

I attempted to run after her which caused some slight pain and resulted in the blood running all down my leg.

"Fuck…" I cursed under my breath.

We finally reached the porch of the rickety old house.

My mother was greeted by a tall dark man that I'd never seen before.

"Who's that?" He said moving his eyes to me.

"That's just Olivia don't mind her she's a quiet little brat." My mother replied while walking inside with him.

"Brat? That's the best you can do?" I mumbled under my breath as I followed them inside.

Upon entering the small wooden house I could see a few guys sitting on the couches.

All of them were drinking.

"Olivia! Go sit over there."

I picked a spot further away from all of them as possible while mum went into he back room with Josh.

I kept my eyes to the floor.

At least this gave me some time to think.

Why did I kiss Alex?

Because I have feelings for her.

Why did I pull away?

Because she doesn't…does she?

No…Never…Why would she?

My mind wandered back to the bathrooms and how Alex had run away.

That just proved that she didn't like me.

Maybe she was just scared…unprepared…

I did kinda' spring it on her I guess.

Then I thought about what she told me.

What did Tom do to her?

The mere thought of him made me angry.

I'd show him.

He ever touches her again and my fist will be in his face.

My thoughts were interrupted by an intruding hand on my thigh.

I snapped back into reality.

Making sure to keep my eyes on the floor I assessed the situation.

I'm sure it was just an accident.

Next thing I know it's stroking my thigh.

Now that's no accident.

"You're a very beautiful girl Olivia…" Whispers a husky voice.

I didn't look up.

Subconsciously my body tenses and my thighs squish themselves together to avoid any further intrusion.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna' hurt you…relax…"

I don't relax.

Next thing I know they've punched me in the face.

I fall to the ground with a little yelp.

All of a sudden he's on top of me.

Holding down my shoulders.

Everybody's oblivious to what's going on.

I keep screaming, hoping for help.

I knew very well that it wouldn't come.

All of my muscles contracted as he placed a hand on my breast and with the other undid his jeans.

I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Let me go! Get off me!"

"Come now Olivia I'll be quick."

"No!"

He was sitting on top of me as I tried to hit him away.

"No…Please No…" I whimpered.

I had no energy let to fight anymore.

As he pulled down my jeans I just lay there.

I thought of Alex and of being anywhere but here.

I braceed myself for him to be inside of me.

But then "Olivia!"

Mum?

"Come on we're going."

As the man turns around to see who's calling my name I jump up from under his grip.

I pull my jeans on and run as fast as I can out the door and into the darkness…


	10. Night monsters

_**Alex.**_

I lay in bed tossing and turning.

I turn over to glance at my clock.

It's 3:34am terrific.

I roll onto my stomach and nuzzle my face into the pillow.

The door creaks open and I catch my breath and try to pretend that I'm asleep.

Next the blankets come off me as a muscular body slides in next to me.

I can smell his fowl breath as it heats the back of my neck.

His hands traces over my hips and thighs before finding its way up my nightie.

I make the mistake of gasping as the cold fingers push inside of me.

They shove themselves harder and I wince in pain.

The other hand lifts up the back of my nightie and I clench my thighs.

"Alex!" He grunts.

I start to sob as I unclench my thighs.

"Good girl…"

He takes it out of his pants and places it between my thighs.

He slowly strokes it with his other hand while moving it in and out of my thighs.

Tears slide down my cheeks as his hand pushes deeper inside of me.

I can't believe that after all these years that it still hurts like it does.

Eventually he stops and I pray that he's going to leave.

"Roll onto your back." He grunts.

I hesitate.

"Now!"

I roll over so that i8'm facing him.

I keep my eyes on the roof.

As he climbs on top of me I drift away.

As I feel him inside me I think of Olivia and the kiss we shared.

As I hear his grunts I think of her voice.

I wonder what she's doing now…


	11. Passing notes makes smiles

_**Olivia.**_

"Hey Liv' we gotta' go to school." Says Cory as she shakes me from my slumber.

Cory's used to me showing up at her doorstep in the early hours of morn.

She's one of the few people that knows about my home life and I'm grateful to have someone like her.

"But it's Friday can't I just sleep?" I groan.

"No and besides you want to see Alex don't you?"

I bolt upright at the odd comment.

She chuckles at the fact that I was off guard.

"But…"

She cuts me off.

"I've seen the way you look at her and well Liv' if you haven't noticed she looks back."

"She does?" I say a little happier.

"Yeah and I mean I don't blame you for staring she's gorgeous…"

"I know…" I sigh.

She laughs at me again before chucking me some clothes.

"Come on lets go."

I was happy.

The bruise on my face wasn't noticeable.

The bell went just as I got to school so I didn't have time to look for Alex.

When I went to fetch my books a small piece of paper fell from my creative writing book.

I picked it up from the floor and instantly noticed the red hearts that served as a border.

_Olivia,_

_I'm sorry I ran off the other day it was stupid._

_I wanted to make it up to you._

_How about my place on Saturday night?_

_I'm sure that you already know where it is._

_Love always, Alex _

I smiled at the note.

"Guess I'll see you then Cabot…" I whispered under my breath.


	12. Anticipation in the rain

_**Alex.**_

I've been on edge all night.

I didn't see Olivia on Friday.

I hope she got my note…

I hope she's coming over.

I can't help but burn with desire when she's around.

She's beautiful, smart, athletic, compassionate and just so _Olivia_…

I've been sitting on the stairs across from the door for about an hour.

"Alex!"

I jumped a mile at the voice.

My head snaps up to see Catherine laughing.

"Gotcha'!"

"Ha ha." I sigh sarcastically.

"Hmmm well aren't you boring?"

I poke my tongue out at her.

Then we both burst out in a fit of laughter.

Then dad walks in and I stop laughing and stare at him coldly.

He glares back.

"Cathy honey go up to your room until your mothers done making tea."

Catherine looks at me concerned before prancing up the stairs.

Once she's out of sight dad comes over to me and squeezes my arm.

"You know the deal Alexandra…" he sneers quietly before releasing my arm.

"Touch her and you'll pay…" I shudder as he walks away not even turning back at my comment.

I rub my arm slightly to help ease the pain.

When he first started raping me I threatened to tell mum but then he said that if I ever told anyone or tried to fight him that he'd do the same to Catherine.

It broke my heart to think of him touching her.

She may be annoying but I love her I mean she's my sister and I wouldn't wish this upon anyone especially her.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Alex doll can you get that?" Mum cooed from the kitchen.

I was already at the door.

I opened it slowly.

"Let me in Cabot! It's raining out here!"

When I opened the door Olivia was standing there with her coat over her head to stop some of the water from getting to her.

"Liv' you…you came." Despite waiting for her I was shocked that she actually came.

"Of course." She laughed.

It made me so happy that she was there that nothing my father ever did to me could spoil this moment.

I hugged her and then quickly felt bad at the contact.

She hugged me back.

She was warm…

"Thanks for coming Liv'" I whispered.

"Thanks for inviting me."

I released my grip and a few seconds later so did she.

What did all this mean?

I didn't know but I liked it.

My mother walked in wearing an apron with a spatula in hand.

She looked at Olivia and smiled.

That's one thing I like about my mother.

She always likes my friends.

Olivia smiled at her and held out I hand.

"Hi I'm Olivia."

"Nice to meet you Olivia I'm Alex's mother Leigh."

Mum then bustled back into the kitchen.

"She's pretty…" Olivia whispered.

"Yeah."

"But not as pretty as you." She winked before prancing halfway up the stairs.

She laughed at my shocked expression as I felt blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Well Cabot are you gonna' show me where to put my stuff?"

I snap back into reality and she laughs.

I rush up the stairs to follow her.

When were at the top I showed her my room.

Instead of gaping at the splendour she simply says:

"Wow it's not pink."

I laugh.

"No I like yellow."

She plonks her stuff down in the corner of my room and then walks over to me.

"Alex a…about the other day."

I cut her off.

"No I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to run I was just scared."

"I'm sorry Lex' I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I wasn't afraid of you Liv'…" I whispered.

She looked at me puzzled.

"I was afraid that you regretted what you did."

She grows a shocked expression as I move closer to her.

"Does it look like I did?" she says placing my hand in hers.

Instead of a response I place my lips softly on hers.

This time neither of us pulls away, neither of us runs.

Instead we pull each other closer.

We each take in each others warmth and comfort.

As the kiss deepens I remember that my door's open.

Hoping no body saw us I quickly pull away for a split second to shut it.

I was expecting a reply of something like:

"Embarrassed Cabot?"

But instead she pushed me up against the door being careful not to hurt me.

She has one hand on my waist and one on the back of my head to keep it from the wood.

My hands are placed on her tight bum pulling her closer to me.

The kiss deepens as our tongues roam each others mouths.

She's warm and feels like a perfect fit for every part of my body.

She pushed as far into me as she can be with clothes.

A portion of hers and my t-shirts has been lifted up leaving our bare waists to touch.

Even that small amount of contact is good.

The kiss is defiantly broken when I hear my mother call us down for dinner.

Our breaths are shallow as we stare into each others eyes.

"We should go." I say unwillingly.

She nods before stealing a quick peck.

I take her hand in mine and begin to lead her down the stairs.

**A/N—So? Does everyone like it?**

**Anything you want? Need? **

**Meh message me **


	13. Meet the family

_**Olivia.**_

That kiss was amazing!

Alex is amazing…

I'm so glad that she doesn't hate me…not only does she not hate me she likes me!

I was still in a daze as she pulled me down the stairs to dinner.

We took a seat on the side of the table so we could sit next to eachother.

Across from me was a raven haired girl.

I nudged Alex.

"Oh uh sorry Liv' this is my sister Catherine…"

"Cathy!"

"Fine Cathy!."

We both laughed.

Then a tall man walked in and sat at the head of the table.

She hesitated before saying:

"And this is my dad James."

He didn't even look up and I couldn't help feeling a bit rejected.

Alex noticed the look on my face and moved her hand discreetly on top of mine and squeezed it.

I turned and smiled at her.

"I hope you're hungry Olivia." Her mother chirped.

I smiled at her.

"Thankyou Leigh." I said as she placed a plate of pasta in front of me.

Leigh took a seat across from Alex next to Catherine.

As everyone began eating Alex placed her hand back on my thigh.

Trying not to let on my shock I kept eating.

Cathy was the first to finish and she stood up and began to exit the table before Leigh yelled:

"Catherine Caroline Cabot! Where are your manners?"

Her name was like a tongue twister in itself.

She groaned and turned to her mother.

"Sorry. May I please be excused?"

"Yes dear."

She then took her plate and wandered off up stairs.

"So Olivia you go to school with Alex?"

I finished my mouthful before replying:

"Yes miss."

I was expecting more conversation but that seemed to be about it for her mother and I could sense that Alex wasn't entirely jumping at the chance to talk to me in front of her parents.

So the rest of dinner passed in silence.

Leigh was the next to get up.

She put her plate on the sink and kissed James on the cheek.

"Bye darling I'll be back at around 10."

He just grunted and went back to reading his paper.

"You girls enjoy yourselves." She cooed as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

"Bye mum!"

I didn't want to finish my food before Alex so like her I took tiny bites.

She seemed tense and on edge now.

I caressed her hand with my own hoping that I could comfort her with whatever was bothering her.

I had only a small success.

She looked up and smiled at me.

A few minutes later we'd finished our dinner and she collected mine and her plates and placed them on the sink.

"Thankyou Alex it was wonderful."

She laughed a little.

"I didn't make it so you'll have to thank mum when she gets back."

"I will." I grinned.

As we were heading up the stairs we could hear music blaring from the room down the hall.

We exchanged glances before she said:

"Catherine."

When we got to the top of the stairs I heard her father yell something.

I looked at Alex knowing above all doubt that she'd heard it.

She didn't budge.

I looked at her oddly.

"ALEX!" screamed her father.

She winced a little at the sound.

"Wait in my room Liv' this should only take a minute."

"ALEX! NOW!"

I opened her bedroom door and passed her a concerned glance.

I then watched her walk down the stairs and into the dining room.

I shut the door behind me.


	14. Power and comfort

_**Alex.**_

Already expecting a fight with my father I headed back to the dining room.

"You didn't tell me that you had a friend coming over Alex."

He didn't even make eye contact with me.

The words escaped my mouth before I had time to think of the consequences.

"Awww afraid that you can't touch your baby girl tonight?" I said patronizingly.

Next thing I know he has me pressed up against the wall and his plate is shattered on the ground.

"You little bitch." He sneered while pressing his forearm into my neck so that I could hardly breath.

"Let…go…of…me…" I struggled breathlessly.

He released the pressure of his arm and moved to hold my shoulders against the wall.

"Go on take a shot at me."

I started crying.

"See you're a useless bitch, weak too."

I tried to avoid his gaze.

He released one of my shoulders and used his fingers to trace through my hair.

He smelt it in his hand as I moved away.

"See I have all the power and don't you dare question it."

I could only nod.

"Now clean up that mess."

He released me and grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

I washed my face in the kitchen sink so that you couldn't tell I'd been crying then I cleaned up the shattered plate.

As I walked up the stairs and into my room.

Before opening the door I straightened out my shirt and jeans.

Not even thinking I opened the door.

"Shit!"

I quickly shut the door.

"Sorry Liv' I should have knocked."

"No don't worry about it I should have told you I was getting changed." She said as she opened the door.

I came in with a little blush creeping over my cheeks.

Olivia just laughed at my embarrassment towards her.

"Uhmm…Liv' do you mind if I get changed?"

"Sure it is your room Lex'." She said as she went to leave.

I hesitated for a moment.

"Liv' you can stay I'm not exactly shy."

She came back and sat on my bed as I went into my closet.

It was full of gorgeous clothes.

I pulled out my favourite yellow silk and black lace nightie.

I could feel Olivia's eyes on me, trailing my body as I slipped my shirt over my head and my jeans down my thighs.

I was just about to put on the nightie when I heard her say:

"Let me help you with that…"

Next thing I know she's behind me.

Helping me slide the silk nightie down my arms, chest and then my waist until it hangs neatly off my shoulders.

Her hands go from the middle of my back to the front of my waist.

They rest lightly on my belly button while her fingers join together.

She rests her head on my shoulder and kisses my neck before just holding me close and swaying my body with hers.

I place my hands on top of hers and move my body with hers.

She's wearing a tight white t-shirt and boy leg undies.

I can feel the warmth of her skin through the silk and it comforts me.

"Olivia?" I whisper.

"Yeah Lex'?"

"Liv'…Do you think this can work?"

At first she doesn't reply.

"If you want it to Lex' I'll make it work."

I laugh slightly as she kisses my cheek.

We stand there for what seems like hours but it's really only a few minutes.

I accidentally let a small yawn escape.

"Alex how about we go to sleep."

I can only let another yawn escape.

I climb into my bed and chuck all the teddies on the floor.

I wait for Olivia to climb in next to me.

After a few seconds I realise that she's not coming.

I open my eyes to see her dragging the air mattress out of my closet.

"Liv'? What are you doing?"

She looks at me oddly.

"Going to bed."

I laugh at her silliness before lifting the covers up and scooching over to the left side.

She takes the hint and climbs in next to me.

I reach for her hand and gently squeeze it.

She smiles at me and leans over to kiss my forehead.

All I can do is smile like a small child.

We sat holding each others hand for a few minutes but then sleep got the better of us and both our worlds faded into blackness.


	15. Alone

_**Olivia.**_

I rouse form my sleep only to find that I'm alone in Alex's bed.

I frown.

"Must've gone to the bathroom." I mumble to myself.

The bed seemed horribly cold without Alex in it.

Hoping that she'd be back soon I let sleep claim me once more…


	16. Ashamed

_**Alex.**_

I quietly slip out from under the covers careful not to wake the sleeping Olivia.

I tuck her in before heading out the door.

I walk quickly and quietly to the bathroom only to realise that the light's on.

Figuring that someone's in there I begin to walk down the stairs.

I trip slightly but manage to grab hold of the banister before I fall.

"Fuck." I mumble under my breath.

It's pitch black in the hallway and the second bathroom but I don't bother to turn on any lights.

I walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

After going to the bathroom I wash my hands and stand in the darkness lost in my own thoughts.

I didn't hear the door open but I hear the sound of it clicking closed.

I instantly tense.

"Who…who's there?" I say shakily fully aware of who it is.

"Turn around…" He grunted.

Then I said something that I hadn't said in a long time.

"No…"

I wish I could have said it with more force.

"what was that?" He said getting angry.

"I…I said no."

I've moved away from the sink and am now facing a wall.

My muscles are still tensed and my heart is pumping fast.

Fear is running through my whole body.

"Alexandra…" He whispers In a harsh tone.

"No." I say with more force than before.

"Alexandra you know that you can't fight me off. You're too weak."

He was right and I knew it.

My small frame could never stop him from touching me.

It never had…

I was determined not to let it happen.

At least not now.

Not while Olivia was here.

"You're a coward."I said shakingly.

He slammed me against the cold tiles of the wall.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed perhaps a little too loud.

"Shut up Alexandra!"

He placed his hand over my mouth while I cried and for once tried to scream.

I bit him and he yelped like a dog.

"Bitch!"

I tried to make a run for it but he pushed me back to the wall and tore my nightie.

"No…" I sobbed.

"Please no…"

He pulled down his boxers and my underwear.

As they slipped to the floor so did one of the few shreds of dignity I had left.

I tried to fight and I'd still lost.

As he pushed deep inside of me I could smell his foul breath and hear his grunts of contempt.

All I could do was cry as he pushed me into the wall.

"Shut up…" he grunted.

My tears turned to quiet whimpers.

Then it came.

His release.

He let out a loud grunt.

I shuddered as I felt the warm liquid inside me and oozing down my naked thighs.

He pulled out of me and I slid to the ground in shaky sobs.

"You've learnt your lesson I see…"

I sat in the dark for ages.

I had my knee's pressed against my chest as I cried.

It had never felt that terrible before.

I had never felt so weak, so small so…vulnerable.

As I sat there on the cold tiles as my thighs became sticky the sun began to shine under the door.

Remembering Olivia I slowly crept back up to my bedroom.

Alone and ashamed that I couldn't defend myself.

I felt too dirty to climb back in the bed with Olivia so I just lay on my floor staring up at her hoping that she would never have to feel the things that I did…


	17. Of silence and screams

_**Olivia.**_

I awoke alone in the bed.

"Alex?" I whispered.

All of a sudden she was looking up at me from the floor.

"Lex' what are you doing down there?"

Her eyes moved around a little.

"Watching you."

I could tell that she was lying but decided not to pursue it further.

I lifted up the covers so that she could join me.

She just shook her head.

I pouted like a child at her.

She didn't budge.

"Hey Liv' I'm gonna' go have a shower."

I felt the sleep in my eyes so I rubbed them.

When I opened my eyes again she was already gone.

I sighed and got up and got dressed.

I was rifling through my bag when my phone started ringing.

"Shit."

It was blaring out the song "Amazing" by Janelle.

"Hello?"

"_Olivia! Where are you!"_

"Mum calm down I'm at a friend's house."

"_Well you better be home by lunch!"_

"Yes mum…"

Then she hung up.

"What does she want now?"

"What does who want Olivia?"

I turned to see Alex standing in the doorway with just her towel.

"Oh it was just mum she said that she wants me home by lunch. Sorry Lex'."

Seconds later the sound of a deafening scream blared through the house.

Alex looked shocked.

So did I.

All of a sudden we were both running down the stairs and into the doorway of the second bathroom.

James, Leigh, Alex and I were all standing in the doorway expecting to see that Cathy had fallen or something.

But no.

Cathy stood there on the tiles as white as a ghost.

"What happened honey?" Leigh cooed at her youngest daughter.

"No…nothing it was just a spider…"

James grunted and walked off.

Leigh stood and watched her daughter for a few seconds before leaving also.

I stood in the door with Alex who was starring at her pale faced sister with concern.

Cathy gulped and then stopped shaking.

"Uhmmm… can I please have a shower now?"

Alex just walked off and I followed.

I heard Cathy shut the door behind us.

"That was odd."

I got no reply from Alex.

It was about 10:58 now.

When Alex was done getting changed I walked into her room and kissed her lightly saying my goodbyes.

I said goodbye to her mother and then left.

I hope Cathy's o.k.


	18. Lies

_**Alex.**_

I stepped on to the cold tiles of the upstairs bathroom.

Even they felt clean compared to what I felt.

I slid the dirty torn nightie over my head.

It slipped to the floor so easily.

Just as easily as my pride…

There was a large purple bruise on my chest and smaller bruises on my thighs.

Knowing that I couldn't look at what he'd done to me anymore I turned on the hot water and stood beneath it while it scalded my skin.

It was burning him away.

His sticky juices were washing of my thighs.

Too bad I couldn't remove it from inside of me…

I dropped the sponge when I realised that there was blood on my thighs.

It wasn't my period either…

He hadn't made me bleed in years.

I scrubbed my skin red raw about 10 times and I still wasn't clean enough.

I never was.

Because Olivia was waiting for me I got out of the shower.

I was extremely carful to cover the bruises with my towel.

I stepped out of the bathroom instantly feeling the cold chill of morning air hit me.

When I walked into my room I saw Olivia talking to herself.

Before she noticed that I was there I chucked the nightie behind my dresser.

"What does she want now?" Olivia groaned.

"What does who want?"

She told me her mum wanted her to go home early.

Secretly I was relieved.

All of a sudden a deafening scream could be heard through the house.

Olivia and I wee stunned.

Next thing I know I'm bolting down to the downstairs bathroom.

I get there first and Catherine is standing on the tiles in her towel pale faced as all hell.

"What's wrong?" I mouth.

She doesn't say anything.

By then mum, dad and Olivia are behind me.

She claimed she saw a spider but I wasn't so sure…

I sensed that Olivia wanted to spend some "alone time" with me before she left.

To be honest I wasn't sure if my body would let her.

After the pain it felt last night I don't think that it was ready to feel anything again.

I walked up to my room and got changed.

This time Olivia didn't help me.

I'd already thought about telling her but… I was scared.

She'd think that I was weak.

Just like him.

Like me…

When I'd finished getting dressed Olivia was leaning against my door.

She came into my room and kissed my lips lightly.

It took all of my strength not to think that he was doing it.

Then she left.

I missed her already.

I was still standing at the stairs when Catherine came up the stairs in her towel.

She stopped and looked at me oddly.

She looked… concerned?

Then she all of a sudden went timid and rushed to her room.

I realised that it was because dad was at the bottom of the stairs.

She'd always been insecure about her body.

Secretly I was glad because it meant that she'd always be covered up around dad.

Then I noticed that he was staring at me.

I couldn't even give him a defiant glare like usual.

In fact I couldn't even look at him.

I could feel hot tears come to my eyes.

I ran to my room only letting him see a few of them.

I could feel him smiling at his accomplishments through the door.

Last night he'd killed more of me than he ever had before.

I don't know how long I'd been on my bed crying but I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone knocking on my door.

My muscles tensed thinking that it was dad.

Then it occurred to me that he never knocks.

I looked over at the clock.

It was 10:33.

Shit I'd been asleep since like 12:30.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Lex' please…"

It was Catherine's voice.

"Oh sorry come in."

She quietly opened the door.

I patted the spot next to me on the bed.

She hesitated before coming to sit with me.

"What's up Cath'?"

She looked at me with tears coming to her eyes.

"Alex wh…why was there blood on the bathroom tiles?"

I went pale.

My mind raced.

"Sorry it must've gotten on there when I changed."

I lied.

"Lex' don't lie to me. I saw the underwear too."

I cautiously looked at my door.

"They're at dinner…"

I remembered now.

"What'd you do with the underwear?" I gulped.

"I put them in the outside trash bin underneath some other rubbish.

"Thankyou…"

"I don't want a thankyou Alex I want the truth!"

"I…"

"How long Alex!"

There was no point trying to lie.

She'd seen the underwear the blood and no doubt his… I shivered thinking about it.

"Since I was six…"

I was unable to control my tears.

Catherine put her arm around me.

"Why didn't you say something?"

That one hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Because if I had he would have hurt you…"

"You went through all this to protect me?"

I wiped my eyes.

"I guess so."

"Does Olivia know?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know…"

"When you love someone you tell them what's going on."

"How'd yo…"

"You didn't close your blinds when I was outside last night."

She smiled sheepishly.

I threw a pillow at her.

We laughed so hard.

"Hey Lex' before I go you gotta' promise me something."

"Anything sis'."

"if it happens again you need to tell mum."

"Promise."

I lied…


	19. Blush

**Olivia.**

The room was hot and stuffy.

Compared to the rain it was great.

If only I could be enjoying the heat outside.

Detention was a bitch in hot weather.

My pen tapped a rhythm on the table though I was unsure of what rhythm.

The clock ticked every second as though each was an eternity.

That's what being in here felt like… eternity.

I cursed myself for not writing that essay.

The truth was I probably would have done it had I not been captivated by Alex all weekend.

I was meant to do it on Sunday but I couldn't stop thinking about her.

It's as though she's all I think about now.

I mean look at me I'm thinking about her right now.

I sighed before turning to look at the door.

I could see the sunshine that I so yearned for streaming in.

Alex's hair is like sunshine.

Radiant, captivating, beautiful…

I shook my head.

I have got to stop thinking about her.

But I don't want to.

Maybe I don't have too.

The school dance was coming up.

Maybe I could ask her out.

Are we already going out?

How could I not know that?

I think we are…

The bell for 4th period finally went.

I jumped out of my seat and sprinted down the corridor to room 6.

Creative writing.

Terrific.  
This meant that I could see Alex.

The teacher came, the students came but there was no Alex.

All of a sudden she rushed through the door and took a seat next to me.

"Sorry I'm late miss."

She smiled at me.

The class was passed in silence just the way Miss Phillips liked it.

About halfway in I nudged Alex.

When she looked up I passed her the note I'd written.

_Are we going out?_

Was scrawled messily across the page.

She scrawled something on the page before slipping it onto my lap.

_Is that your way of saying you'd like to go out with me?_

_Oh and by the way don't write so messily._

I smiled and used all my focus to write neater.

_Better?_

_And yes…I guess so._

_You know how I feel about you._

These next few moments made me anxious as fuck.

I sat there twiddling my thumbs until she slipped the paper back onto my lap.

_Much._

_How do you feel about me?_

I blushed before writing a reply.

_Whenever I think about you my heart skips a beat._

_Whenever I see you it feels like my stomach is about to explode with butterfly's._

_Whenever I touch you I feel my whole body light up with tiny tingles._

_Right now I feel all of those things._

_Alexandra Cabot will you go out with me?_

I was just about to pass it to her but then Miss Phillips took it from my hand.

I gulped and so did Alex.

I could see the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Miss Phillips looked at us both sternly before heading back to her desk.

Thank god she didn't read it to the class like she'd always threatened to.

I spent the rest of class pretending to write.

Had Miss Phillips read the note?

It had our entire conversation on it.

When the bell went for end of day I lightly brushed Alex's hand lightly as I got up.

I went to follow Alex out the door but Miss Phillips called my name.

I was expecting her to yell at me but she didn't…

"You really love her don't you?"

I was a little taken back and could feel the blush creeping to my cheeks.

Miss Phillips was young.

In her early 20's.

I caught my breath before replying with a stutter.

"Yes…Miss ve …very much so."

She smiled at me before opening the draw to her desk and pulling out the neatly folded piece of paper containing mine and Alex's conversation.

She smiled and handed it back to me.

"If you really feel what you wrote then tell her. I'm sure she knows but she may need to hear it. You'd be surprised but she probably feels the same way."

"Really?" Was all I could say.

I knew Alex liked me but I think I needed to hear it from her just as much as she needed to hear it from me.

"Really." Miss Phillips smiled.

I began to head out the door.

"Oh and Olivia don't pass notes in my class."

I laughed.

"Will do."

I then headed out the door to find Alex.


	20. Picnic lunch

**Alex.**

Olivia caught me at my locker as I was about to leave.

The corridors were clear that's the only reason I could here her coming up behind me.

"Did she read it? What did it say? Does she know about me? About you?"

I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

Olivia was laughing at me.

"Yes she read it. I'm assuming so and as for what did it say I think you should find out for yourself."

She handed me the crumpled piece of paper.

My fingers tingled and became clumsy as I unfolded the paper.

I could see Liv' bopping from side to side uneasily.

Instead of reading just the end I read the whole thing.

Her messy scrawls and my neat curves covered the page.

Then…the unread or at least unread by me…

I held my breath.

Read it over at least three times.

Soon enough the paper was dropped and I was in Olivia's arms.

"Yes. One million times yes!" I smiled.

Olivia and I were actually going out.

Well not publicly but we were.

It felt good.

She held me tight against herself as though afraid to let me go.

At that moment I knew I couldn't live without her.

Eventually we broke free of each others embrace.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor.

"Where are we going!" She shouted.

As we reached the steps outside I slowed down.

"Come to the park, get lunch with me." I puffed.

She smiled before willingly re-entwining her hand with my own.

"Sure."

…

"So wait you're afraid of snakes?" She laughed at me as I blushed.

"Well…yes."

We'd been sitting in the park for about an hour already.

I'd picked a spot under the shade of a large willow tree.

We'd climbed threw its wispy branches and leaves right to the middle.

I'd been watching the sun dance through the branches onto Olivia's hair.

Olivia had gone to get fish and chips while I waited at the corner store.

Now we just sat, talked and listened to each other.

We asked questions, revealed secrets and expressed our love for one another.

I felt so comfortable with her right now.

She'd told me about he mother, how she was born and all her deepest secrets.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

For now it was my turn.

There was no going back…At least not in my mind.

She'd shared so much with me that I couldn't possibly keep this from her any longer.

"Li…Liv'…I…I need to tell you something."

She scooched closer to me.

"Anything Lex'."

I knew she meant it.

"I…I mean m…my fa…father raped me."


	21. Loving protection

**Olivia.**

I sat silent on the grass as Alex stared at her feet.

What could I say to her.

I felt infuriated, upset, worried and so many other things I couldn't name all at once.

How could someone hurt the girl I loved?

She was a beautiful diamond.

So pure in every way possible.

At least to me...

When she looked up at me with her large cerulean eyes I pulled her into my embrace.

I squeezed her.

Then the words came.

They wouldn't heal what'd happened but they were true.

"I love you Alexandra Cabot."

"I love your beauty, strength, wisdom and kindness."

I could hear her soft sobs, I could feel her trembling body.

"I love you too Liv'." She whispered.

I squeezed her again.

We lay on the grass underneath that tree together until the stars came out.

When we were saying goodbye I didn't want to let her go.

I couldn't let her go back there.

"You can't go."

"I have too."

"He'll hurt you again Alex."

She had nothing to say to that.

"I love you Alex."

We stood there looking into each other's eyes.

I broke the eye contact to get my bag.

As I rifled through it Alex stared at me.

Eventually I found what I was looking for and so I handed it to Alex.

"Why do I need your pocket knife Olivia?"

"You know why." I whispered as I pulled her back to me and kissed her cheek.

"Remember I will always love you."

They were the last words I whispered before she headed back to him.


	22. Stronger

**Alex.**

I walked in the pouring rain from the park to my house.

By the time I got back I was drenched.

But the funny thing was I didn't care anymore.

Olivia had made me stronger.

Happier.

Loved.

When I walked in the door my mother and father were waiting for me at the stairs.

"Alexandra Kathleen Cabot! Where in god's name have you been with your phone off! We were worried sick!"

"I'm sure." I mumbled as I pushed past them up to my room.

"Excuse me young lady you ought to talk to your mother with a bit more respect!"

I turned around and glared at him defiantly with my newfound strength.

"And I suppose you're going to be the one to make me. What are you going to do? Fuck the respect out of me?" I mocked.

"James? What's she talking about?" My mother asked worriedly.

"Nothing you mind Leigh. You go on to bed dear and I'll deal with her."

As my mother walked off to their room my father glared at me with such hate, such disgust, such viciousness I couldn't help but laugh.

"You better think very carefully about your next words Alexandra." He said as he came closer to me.

"Fuck you." I said as I ran to my room and shut the door.

He would never hurt me again.

Not as long as Olivia was around.

...

When I heard my bedroom door creak open that night I was more than prepared for a fight.

I just lay there pretending to be asleep when he climbed into the bed with me.

I could feel his hot breath against my neck as he smelt my hair.

"I know you're awake Alexandra."

"Yes." I said smiling.

"You're going to pay for what you did out there."

"I don't think so." I laughed.

"Excuse me?" He said taken back.

When I said nothing I felt him pull himself out of his boxers.

"Spread your legs." He grunted as he pressed his thing against the back of my thighs.

"No." I said.

"Alexandra!"

"No." I laughed.

Now he was sick of me.

He grabbed my arms and flipped me onto my back.

As he began to tear off my nightgown I only laughed.

"So what you think this makes you a man!" I screamed.

He shook me viciously trying to get me to shut up but now I could not be silenced.

"Preying on your own daughter makes you a man! Well guess what you can't hurt me anymore!"

And that was when I pulled Olivia's pocket knife from under my pillow.

Then that was when I stabbed him.


	23. Cops

**Olivia.**

"Olivia. I...I'm at the hospital and I'd like you to meet me here."

Those were the words that made me speed down the road to mercy.

I swear to god if that bastard hurt her he'll pay.

When I got to the hospital I quickly found Alex sitting in one of the waiting room chairs.

"What happened? Did he hurt you? Are you o.k.?" I asked as I hugged her so tight I might suffocate her.

"I...I'm fine but he's not." Alex shifted her eyes towards a hospital room where her mother and sister were sitting with her father.

"Alex what did you do to him?"

"He tried to rape me again so I stabbed him."

I hugged her tight again as I placed soft kisses on her lips and the crown of her head.

"It'll be o.k. baby I promise." I whispered.

We both jumped at the sound of hearing someone clear their throat.

We looked up to see 2 police officers staring at us oddly.

"We're looking for Alexandra Cabot."

I got off Alex's lap and opted for holding her hand.

"I'm Alex Cabot." She said worriedly.

"Alexandra Cabot you're here bye arrested for the assault of your father James Cabot. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.

You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?"

"yes." Alex sobbed.

"But you don't understand he was going to rape me again!"

They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Do you have any evidence to prove what you just stated?"

"YES! When my mother came in he was still in my bed on top of me with his dick out and my fucking torn nightie in his hand!"

The cops both looked at each other than her before pushing her out the door.

"I love you Alex! I'll find a way to make it right! I promise!"


	24. Needing

**Alex.**

I lasted for years.

I went my nine rounds.

The minute I decide to do what's best for me I end up in a prison cell.

Then there's Olivia.

Sweet, compassionate, loving, caring Olivia.

Now she's all I have.

Cathy didn't speak to me at the hospital, Mum screamed at me.

Didn't they understand?

I did what was right.

Didn't I?

I pushed the matted hair back from my face slowly wiping my tears.

I wanted Olivia.

I _needed _Olivia.

She was the only thing I had now and I couldn't lose her.

I can only hope she doesn't leave me too...


	25. Called upon

Sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy with starting year 10 and all these family problems I'm having at the moment. Finally I'm a bit more organised!

Basically I woke up this morning and checked my phone only to see a multimedia message announcing the birth of my cousin. I was/am ecstatic!

So In honour of this day I would like to dedicate this chapter and the happiness I feel to my beautiful new cousin.

Catherine Rose Westcott.

Born 27/2/2011 at 4:30 am, weighing 2.8kg.

You're beautiful little angel xo

**...**

**Olivia.**

I spent my night without sleep.

All I could do was stare at the roof.

I couldn't believe that they'd put Alex in a cell.

I couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now.

She finally did what was right for her, what would help her and she gets disowned by her family and locked up by the police.

This was fucked...

I needed to help her.

I needed to get her away.

I needed to save her...

**...**

"Olivia!" Mum screamed through my door.

I jumped quickly out of bed to answer it before she kicked it down.

When I opened it she was standing there looking very disgruntled.

She then proceeded to thrust the phone in my face.

"Someone named Alex." She mumbled as she walked off.

Alex!

"Lex'?"

Suddenly the silence was filled with the sound of harsh sobs.

"I...I'm being charged with murder...a...and the judge is leaving me in mum's custody until something formal. I...I have to go back to that house Liv'..." She choked between sobs.

"Calm down Alex. We'll fix this. It was elf defence. Did they do a rape kit?"

"Yeah...but he didn't rape me before I stabbed him so there...there's just bruises..."

"But that's enough?" I choked.

"I...I don't know..." She whispered.

"Liv'...I want to see you." She said steadily.

"When are you going home?" I asked.

"Mum will be here to get me in about an hour."

"Then I'll come to yours around then okay?" I said sort of smiling.

"Okay." She said stifling a sob.

"You'll be okay baby." I whispered.

Next was just the click of the receiver before a long silence where I needed a way to help her.


	26. Not another word

**Alex.**

Mum walked into the precinct and signed the papers without a word.

She didn't even look at me.

"Mum?" I whispered when we were in the car.

Nothing.

"Mum please..." I pleaded with her.

"You've destroyed this family Alexandra."

What!

_I _destroyed this family!

He did it!

"He raped me!" I screamed at her.

She stopped the car.

I flung forward in my seat as the breaks squealed.

She turned to face me with her eyes flaming.

"You and your wild stories Alexandra! We both know that's not what happened."

My mouth hung down.

"Wild stories! Wild stories! Since when have I ever lied to you! YOU SAW HIM!"

"Enough Alexandra!"

She stuck the keys back into ignition and started the car as I began to cry.

"Now. I don't want you to mention it ever again. I don't want you filling Cathy's head with lies."

I didn't say anything.

I _couldn't _say anything.

I just wanted this to end...


	27. Together

**Olivia.**

I dumped my bike in Alex's front yard as I ran to her door.

Without thinking I rang the bell.

After a few moments Alex answered.

She threw her arms around my neck as I lay soft kisses on her neck.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear as I squeezed her tight.

"I love you too Liv'." She whispered back as her grip loosened.

When she let me go I took her hand and led her to the big tree in her yard where we sat down.

"Where's your dad?" I asked.

She sighed heavily and pushed some heair from her face.

"In the hospital. He'll be released in 2 weeks."

"And your mum?"

"I told her what happened in the car and she thinks I'm lying. She hates me and thinks I've just made all tis up."

I was disgusted with her mother.

If I ever had children I'd never let that happen.

I put my arm around her and pulled her towards me.

Soon enough we were kissing.

"Alexandra!"

The kiss was quickly broken to see Alex's mother hurrying towards us.

She pulled Alex up by her wrist earning a whimper.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled putting my hand on Leigh's wrist.

"Get inside." Leigh growled as she released Alex's wrist.  
Alex looked back to me fearfully.

I wanted to take her away from here.

"Now!"

Alex hurried off inside the house and shut the door.

"And you! Get out of here and don't come back. You have no place here Olivia."

All I could do was stand silent as she stormed back into the house.

She was right I didn't have a place here.

Neither did Alex.

We belonged together.


	28. Forget me not

**Alex.**

I watched Olivia leave from my bedroom window.

She didn't look back.

Why would she?

She didn't belong here.

This wasn't her life.

I knew that.

I didn't want to lose her though.

She was the only thing I had left.

As I watched her bike disappear through the tree's I collapsed on my bed.

My sobs wracked my body making my stomach hurt but I cried anyway.

I only stopped when my door creaked open.

I felt the weight shift on my bed as a hand pushed the hair from my eyes.

"Why Alex?" She whispered as she sighed.

"I don't understand. I really don't. I tried to be a good mother. I did. I sent you to good schools, made sure you knew the best people, got you all the best things..." She sighs again as her hand moves from my hair.

"What did I do wrong?"

Everything.

You let him hurt me.

You don't believe me.

"Is it me or are you trying to destroy this family?"

I look up.

"How? How have I destroyed it?" I ask as a tear escapes my eye.

"You stabbed your father Alex!"

"He raped me!"

She holds up her finger sternly.

"We've talked about this."

"No! We haven't! You've been avoiding it ever since it started! You knew it was happening! How could you not! You were only sleeping with him and all!"

Her eyes like balls of fire burned through me but I couldn't stop.

"How does it feel knowing that you slept with the man who raped your six year old daughter!"

She slapped me.

My neck cracked with the force in which my head flew sideways.

My hand flew to my inflamed cheek as more tears slid.

"Now..." She said calmly as she patted down her shirt.

"Your father is coming home in 2 weeks and when he does you're going to apologise and do whatever you can to make it up to him. We're going to be a family again. After that we'll start looking for a suitable husband."

"What?" I asked in a low whisper as I looked up at her.

"A husband. You're almost 17 Alexandra. You won't be young and beautiful forever."

"But...What about Olivia?" I choked.

"She never existed. Forget about her." She smiled before walking out.

Never.


	29. Baby decisions

**Olivia.**

As I pushed my way through the corridor at school the next day I was desperately trying to find Cory.

She was the only person who could help me.

"Hey Cam!" I shouted over the tops of turning heads.

Camilla heard me and turned around.

"Where's Cory?" I panted as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"I...I thought you knew?" She said in a hushed tone.

"Knew what?" I asked suspiciously.

"She's waiting for you on the oval. Go speak to her. She'll tell you."

With that Camilla patted my shoulder and walked off.

**...**

"Cory?" I asked as I knelt down next to her.

She looked up at me with a tear streaked face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant Liv'." She sobbed.

"What? When? Who...?"

She angrily wiped away some stray tears before leaning into me.

"Do you remember that party just after the year started? Right before Alex showed up?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I hooked up with someone and we...we didn't use protection. I...I didn't think I'd get pregnant cos' I had my period. But...I...I did and now..."

I let her cry on my shoulder as the footballers pranced around the field.

"Who's the father?"

"Darcy. Darcy Harrow. You know? Toms mate."

I did know.

Darcy was just as obnoxious as Tom.

"Cory. That party was 5 months ago. Are you telling me you're..."

"Yeah. I...I didn't even notice. I've been cramming with tests and I've been so busy lately that I thought it's only been a month since my last period. Then I was throwing up but I just thought I was sick and then i...it stopped. I didn't think I had anything to worry about...I've barely gained any weight...I mean I thought I was just getting big and th...then it started kicking and I freaked out. So I went to see a doctor yesterday and I'm almost 6 months Liv'. Mum wants me to get rid of it but I...I can't."She sobbed.

I pulled her into me as she cried until 2nd period.

"A...Is Alex okay?" She asked.

"She will be. I was going to ask for your help actually." I shrugged.

"Really? What for?"

"Don't worry Cory. It's okay. I'll figure it out."

"No. I...I want to help. You're always helping me."

"Not now."

"Kay. Come to my house after school and we'll talk." She smiled as she dried her eyes.

"Sure." I smiled as I helped her up.

**...**

"$1,000!"

"I know..." I sighed as I swayed my legs in the air.

Cory fumbled with her wallet as she sat on her bed.

"I've only got $600 Liv'."

"No Cory don't worry about it. I'll figure it out somehow."

"No Liv'...You've helped me out numerous times. What do you need the money for anyway?" She asked curiously.

I sighed and pushed the hair from my face.

"A car. I need to take Alex away from here."

"You're leaving?" She choked.

I climbed up to the bed and sat with her then.

"If I can. We can't stay. I won't let her stay."

Cory only nodded sadly before thrusting the bills into my hand.

I looked up at her making sure I should before she nodded.

"I'm proud of you Liv'." She said as she smiled and punched my arm.

I laughed before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't mention it. How much do you have now?"

"$900. It should be enough."

"I hope so... Have you thought more about the baby?"

She sighs and moves her hands down to her slightly swollen stomach.

"Yeah. I have to keep her."

"You don't HAVE too. You could adopt her out." I suggest.

"I could but I'm too scared that she'll go to a family that won't love her. I'm scared though. I can't look after a baby Liv' I wanted to go to school and do a course, travel the world. With a baby I can't do that."

She was right.

I knew her mum wouldn't look after it and Cam had a life of her own.

"We'll work it out."


	30. Happy

**Alex.**

_2 weeks later..._

Dad dropped the charges against me.

They weren't going to do it but with his spotless record and high level of respect from doing what he does they listened to him.

Truthfully?

I'd rather be in prison than in the same house as him.

I sighed as I scrunched my body into a tighter ball.

He'd gotten home only hours ago and I was already terrified of what could happen tonight.

He'd barely said a word to me and would give me dirty looks whenever I entered a room.

Mum still didn't believe me and Cathy still didn't speak to me.

I hadn't seen Olivia since she rode off on her bike.

She'd given up on me.

Now I had no one...

**...**

Dinner was tense.

I couldn't look up from my plate for fear of seeing him staring at me.

However that choice was made for me.

"Alexandra. Your father and I have found you a husband." Stated mother plainly.

I almost choked on my pasta.

"What!"

"A husband. Alexandra. A husband."

"Who?"

"Tom. You know Tom don't you dear. The one from school? Well your father and his father happen to be very good friends and Tom himself jumped at the opportunity."

"How could you do this to me!"

I screamed at her causing him to look up.

"I love Olivia. I will ALWAYS love Olivia. I refuse to marry someone on the basis that it makes you happy! Don't I deserve some happiness after what that bastard sitting next to you did to me!"

I took a deep breath as mother almost spat out her food.

"I've already warned you about making wild stories." She then states calmly.

Dad gives me a dirty look to which I counteract.

Really I'm shaking in my boots.

"I love Olivia...Please just let us be together..." I whispered as a thick tear slid down my cheek.

"Come now Alexandra she was just a dalliance to satisfy your curiosity. It's time to grow up."

I had nothing left to say so I walked off to my room.

I deserved to be happy.

I knew that now.

I knew I _could _be happy.

Olivia had instilled that in my head.

I'd be happy with her.

Why couldn't I just run away?


	31. Delayed

**Olivia.**

I chucked my bike down on the gravel as I rushed inside.

"You got my baby?" I ask excited.

"You mean this?" Mike jokes as he pats the old torana.

It's old and rusty but it was cheap and not only did Mike find it but he fixed it up for me.

"You got the cash?" He asks with a nod of his head.

"$1000 right?"

"For you $800." He smiles.

"Mike...Thank you!" I squeal as I give him a hug.

"No problem. Consider it your birthday present."

"Thank you..." I whispered in his ear again.

Mike had been looking out for me for years.

He was sort of like my father figure only...with a thick brown beard.

"Jump in. Take her for a drive. I'll throw your bike in the back for you if you're not coming back." He winked as he chucked me the keys.

I slid into the old black car with ease as I slid the keys into ignition.

As I twisted the key the engine roared to life.

"You replaced the engine too! Fuck I love you Mike." I grinned.

He grinned back at me as he opened the garage door.

I playfully revved the engine...1...2...3 times before I sped off.

The feel of a revving engine at my disposal as I sped down the highway to the nearest dirt road was amazing.

This was going to give me my fresh start with Alex.

As I swerved onto the dirt road I could hear the small rocks flying up and beating against the car.

The sound was magical.

I laughed as I swerved the car round in circles.

When the sensation of burning rubber filled my nose I figured it best to stop.

I pulled the car over to the side near a tree and pulled out the keys.

As I rest my head on the arm leather of the steering wheel I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Cory: You get that car?_

Olivia: Yeahhh! Mike fixed it up gr8!

_Cory: Awesome! Drive it to mine. We need to talk._

Olivia: Kay. Xo

**...**

When I pulled up at Cory's house her and Cam were lounging on beach chairs reading magazines.

As I slid out Cam tipped her sunhat at me making it flap a little on her head.

Cory lowered her sunnies and smiled at me.

"With some new paint that thing would look as good as it sounds."

"Yeah. Wanna' come for a spin?" I ask as I chuck her the keys.

"Nah. Let's just go to my room."

She takes my hand as I help her out of her seat and we leave Cam sitting in the sun.

"So what's up?" I ask as I shut her bedroom door and join her on her bed.

"I've made a decision about the baby." She states plainly as her fingers trace her bedspread.

"Yeah? What?"

She nervously bites her lip before her eyes move to mine.

"I want you to be her godmother Liv'. I...I can't think of a better person."

I smile and pull her to my chest.

"I'd be honoured Cory. "

"You know what this means right?" She asks gleefully.

"What?"

"You have to be here when she's born."

"What!"

"Sorry."

"That's another 2 months away. I need to get Alex out of here."

"I know. Please Liv'...I need you there."

I sighed and smiled.

"And I'm not going to let you go."


	32. Raindrops on my window

**Alex.**

As the rain beat down on my windowpane I only stared out to the dirt road and through the tree's just waiting in false hope that Olivia's bike would whizz round the corner.

It never came.

Mum had set the wedding for the week after I turned 18.

This meant I only had 3 months to get away from here.

If only I had Olivia.

Then I could leave now.

We could live together in a cottage with purple flowers.

A dog too maybe and a cat.

An Avery full of birds and some kids.

I sighed as I leant my head against the cool glass.

I wanted her back...


	33. Disaster

**Olivia.**

The months until our escape dragged by.

Alex wasn't even coming to school.

I couldn't even talk to her.

Tell her that I hadn't abandoned her.

That I love her and want to help her.

However it was our time now.

After today I could leave.

_We _could leave.

**...**

"Liv'." I wispy voice said into the phone.

"Cory?"

"The baby's coming...now!"

"On my way."

With that I hung up and bounded down the stairs.

This was it.

The big day.

Cory and I had planned it out.

I slid into the car and revved the engine before speeding to Cory's house.

When I got there Cam was helping her with her bag and breathing.

I grabbed the bag and hurried her down the steps and into my car.

"You alright?" Asked Cam.

"Yeah. Lets go!"

The minute that door shut we sped to the hospital.

Cory's contractions were getting closer and closer.

This kid wanted out. NOW.

"Liv'..." Cory moaned in the back seat.

"Sorry babe I'm going as fast as I can."

"No...Liv'..." Then a sigh and nothing more...


	34. If tomorrow never comes

**Alex.**

"You look beautiful." Mum sighed as I distantly twirled in my dress.

I sighed as I was stopped by the dressmaker.

The dress was beautiful.

Tight fitting strapless corset type top trimmed with lace at the bottom with an accompanying frilled skirt.

All white.

The dress was my something new, my blue sapphire and silver tiara my something old and blue.

Last but not least my something borrowed.

The love letter Olivia had written me had been tucked away into my heart locket.

Something to always remember her by.

"Cathy! Where are you?" Mum asked as she searched the curtains.

Cathy appeared out from behind one of the makeshift curtains in a small white dress.

She looked too much a girl to be the Catherine I knew.

I guess lately I didn't know her at all.

"Okay so would you like to run through the plan one more time?"

She didn't wait for me to reply.

"Okay so Catherine, You'll walk down the aisle throwing red rose petals. Following you will be your cousin's Sophie and Hannah. Then Alex. You'll walk down the aisle with your father and he'll give you away. Kepis?"

I only nodded.

**...**

Tomorrow I was getting married.

Tomorrow I'm going to forget about now.

I'm going to be what they all expect of me.

I hope tomorrow never comes...


	35. Beth

**Olivia.**

"Cory...Cory!"

I swerved the car around the corner and slammed my fists on the wheel.

I beeped the horn at whoever wouldn't get out of my way until we reached the hospital.

I swerved the car into emergency and called for help as I clambered out of the car.

Cory was a heavy dead weight in my arms as I carried her to the stretcher.

"She's gone into a cardiac arrest. We have to get that baby out now."

The nurses swarmed around her as I chased after them down the hall.

A nurse tried to stop me from going in.

"I'm that baby's godmother. I need to be in there." I said breathlessly.

She was about to deny me but I pleaded with her.

She handed me a mask, plastic coat and gloves.

As I put them on and held an awakening Cory's hand I brushed back her hair trying to soothe her.

"What's going on?" She moaned.

"You stopped breathing babe. They're gonna do a C-section on you. Everything's gonna be okay."

She mumbled a slightly gargled sentence before squeezing my hand tight.

Finally it came.

The sound of crying as a small, slimy body was pulled from Cory.

As the doctors pulled out the placenta they began to stitch Cory up.

"It's a girl!"

The nurse handed the gurgling bundle to Cory who kissed its head before looking up to me.

"She's beautiful. Thank you."

I smiled as a tear glistened in my eye.

"Would you like to cut the cord?"

The nurse gently took the baby from Cory's arms and laid her on a table where I was handed a clamp.

Resistant at first but only shaky when done I cut her cord before taking her into my arms.

I softly traced my fingers over her red fuzz inherited from Darcy and stared into her deep green eyes (also from Darcy) but her little button nose was definitely Cory's.

"What's her name?"

"Beth. Beth Cordelia Winters."


	36. Runaway

**Alex.**

"Get some rest dear. It's bad luck for the bride and groom to be together the night before the wedding. If you need anything your father and I will be right down the hall." Mum chirped.

"Don't remind me..."I grumbled as she shut my door.

Tomorrow I was going to get married.

Under the shade of the large fir tree's Tom and I would become husband and wife.

Dad and Tom's best man Darcy were going to set up the chairs and arch tomorrow while I had my hair and makeup done.

Loose curls my mother had decided.

It didn't even feel like my wedding.

If it was mine I'd have my natural hair.

My grandmothers dress.

I'd have Olivia...

I couldn't take it anymore.

I flung the dress on the ground and chucked on an oversized Tee before collapsing onto the bed in sobs.

This wasn't the life I wanted for myself.

I wanted a life with Olivia.

A life where I could wake up to her and just the same fall asleep with her.

Knowing that she was always there.

Now it was like she'd abandoned me.

I hadn't seen or spoken to her since that day her bike vanished behind the tree's.

As tears wet my pillow a dim light flashed across my bedroom window.

As I looked up and wiped my tears the sound of a low rumbling engine filled my ears.

Who'd be coming this late?

I stood and brushed some falling hair from my face as I cautiously walked over to the window.

As I slid the drapes over with my slender fingers I could make out the shadow of a car.

I watched a shadow slide from it and gaze up at me.

Could they see me?

They were looking right at me.

The gaze scared me but at the same time felt familiar like it could see right through me to my very core.

Then from the misty porch light a person appeared.

Olivia.

I opened my window eagerly and stared down at the approaching figure.

No matter how mad I was at her I couldn't erase he small smile that played on my lips.

"You came." Was all I could say.

"Of course I came. I love you." She said as she stopped below my window.

"I love you too. To be honest though I was beginning to think you'd abandoned me..." I said in a crackling whisper.

"I'm sorry Alex. I didn't think it would take this long. Cory...she...she had a baby. I'm the godmother. I had to be there." She sighed.

"I understand."

Maybe not yet but I would.

She wouldn't leave me I should have known that.

"Alex."

I snapped out of my thoughts to see her standing there waiting.

"Would the princess like to runaway with me?" She smirked.

My brow furrowed as I felt atop my head.

I realised the sapphire crown was atop my head before I smiled down at her.

"I'll pack my bags."

I hurriedly shoved everything precious to me in my duffel along with the tiara atop my head and my locket.

I left the dress on my bed.

It was beautiful but it was something that bound me here.

Like iron cast and chain I threw it away before I clambered out my window.

I slipped on the last pole of the rotting vine holder and would have fallen to the ground had Olivia not caught me.

My cheeks flushed a shade of red that only she could make me as we kissed.

"I'm taking you away from here." She whispered as she placed me on the ground.

I picked up my duffel and threw it into the back of her car.

When did she get a car?

I shook my head.

I didn't care.

I was getting away.

We both slid into the car and Olivia put the keys into ignition.

As we drove quietly out of this hell I was too excited to look back and see the eyes watching us leave.


	37. Free

**Olivia.**

When we got about a mile down the road Alex turned to me and kissed my cheek.

"Where are we going?" She asked eagerly.

"I have to make one more stop before we leave town. After that anywhere you want." She smiled.

It took 15 minutes to get to Cory's house.

I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to her and Beth.

When we pulled up and a light flickered on inside and Alex looked at me oddly.

As I stepped out of the car Alex followed and the door swung open.

Out stepped a tired looking Cory with a bundle full of blankets.

"You came." She gasped as she half hugged me.

I stared down into the blankets to see a tiny sleeping Beth.

Cory handed her to me and went to talk to Alex.

They hugged and said their goodbyes before coming back to me.

"She's gorgeous." I whispered as I kissed her forehead and cradled her in my arms.

"Do you love her?" Cory asked suddenly.

"Of course."

"Then take her. Away from here."

I looked up at Cory.

She was serious.

"I've got a bag with a week's worth of food and nappy's in her bag. I've also packed blankets and toys."

"Cory..."

"Please...Alex and you will do a much better job. She deserves a life that only you two can give her."

"What if she asks about you?"

"That's your decision. I'll sign any form you want. Tell her I'm dead or that I don't know Liv'..."

"But..."

"Liv' you know I'm right. Take Beth and Alex and get out of here."

I turned to Alex and then back to Cory.

Finally to Beth who lay asleep in my arms.

"Fine. Put the stuff in the car."

Cory put the baby bag in the back seat as Alex slid into the front.

Cory took Beth from my arms and kissed her head as I got in the car.

Finally a teary eyed Cory placed Beth in Alex's arms.

"Thank you." She whispered as she shut Alex's door and tapped the roof.

As Alex and I drove the first rays of sunlight shifted their way through the dark.

Every so often I looked over at a tired Alex who did nothing but smile at a still sleeping Beth.

She was beautiful.

They were beautiful.

Finally we were free.

**A/N**

**Well that just happens to be the end. However the sequel shouldn't be too far away.**

**xoxo**


End file.
